


if i got one thing right it was you and me

by irleggsy (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, God This is Embarrassing to Tag, Gratuitous Usage of Em Dashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/irleggsy
Summary: “Mmm...Wakatoshi… if you’re just going to lay there…” Semi rolled his hips in a motion that had them both gasping. “...maybe I should just spread my legs for a guy who’ll fuck me like he means it,”Ushijima stilled.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	if i got one thing right it was you and me

**Author's Note:**

> i did it. i wrote anime porn. and i am posting it. i have many regrets.
> 
> i have to give a disclaimer: this is my first smut. enjoy...?

When Ushijima told Semi he had a surprise for him, this was  _ not _ what he expected.

Semi was on his stomach gripping the headboard of his shitty dorm bed for dear life, rutting against the sheets while Ushijima’s weight pinned him down. He could only squirm as Ushijima entered him, so painfully slow he could burst into tears. His hole was slick with the slide of too much lube, clenching and unclenching helplessly tight, and Semi could _ feel _ the excess running down to his—

_ “Ah!”  _ he yelped when Ushijima pulled his cheeks apart, flushing with embarrassment. He would give anything to see the expression on Wakatoshi’s face right now, but Ushijima told him not to look and he wanted to be obedient. He wanted to be  _ good. _

Ushijima carefully kneaded his cheeks, fingers pressing into flesh and pulling him apart, piece by piece. Semi could see his expression in his mind’s eye—teeth biting into his lower lip, sweating beading on his forehead, pupils blown wide with arousal, but laser-focused on the way his member entered Semi’s body.

But then he just... stopped. Halted the already drawn-out push of his hips and made no acknowledgement of his decision to do so. Semi, already humiliated but so goddamn desperate, decided to give up his last shred of dignity to beg for mercy. “Ushijima,  _ more, _ please, I can’t do this I can’t wait for you to impale me on your cock just  _ do it—” _

Ushijima thrust home with one  _ snap _ of his hips and Semi screamed into his pillow, legs twitching uncontrollably.

“O-oh,” Semi whispered, and he sounded broken.

Ushijima gave a disinterested hum as if he were reading the morning paper instead of fucking Semi within an inch of his life. He leaned down and licked the shell of his ear before biting into it gently. “You’re just,” he gave a shallow thrust and Semi  _ moaned _ “—so pretty—” another thrust “—when you cry,” he growled. Semi shivered. His arms had gone weak and he was no longer gripping the headboard but scrabbling desperately against the sheets. 

“Can’t even follow simple orders, hm? How disappointing.” Semi froze as Ushijima physically moved his hands back to the headboard. “Keep your hands there or I’ll leave.” Eita wasn’t sure if he would genuinely do that but he nodded frantically anyways, weak to his words. He gripped the wood again and was rewarded with another thrust.

“You’re so—fucking  _ big,” _ Semi gasped out. No matter how many times they did it, he was always reduced to a puddle of his own cum whenever Ushijima bottomed out. The feeling of splitting open was a religious experience. He attempted to wiggle his hips, hoping to entice Ushijima to go  _ faster, _ dammit, but he didn’t concede. He just grinded against him even more, balls deep with no intention of moving, and Semi felt like his guts were being arranged with each shift of his body.

Ushijima pressed kisses up his spine and Semi knew he was just teasing now.

He moaned in frustration. Pushing Ushijima’s buttons was dangerous but Semi was eager to find out what would happen. “Mmm...Wakatoshi… if you’re just going to lay there…” He rolled his hips in a motion that had them both gasping. “...maybe I should just spread my legs for a guy who’ll fuck me like he means it,”

Ushijima stilled.

Semi’s heart rate started to pick up. _ ...Did I go too far?  _

The mattress creaked as Ushijima leaned forward and yanked Semi’s hair. He had to arch his back so impossibly far it was a miracle it didn’t snap, the line between pleasure and pain melting in nothingness. Ushijima ducked his head down until Semi could feel him panting against the nape of his neck.

“You’re  _ mine, _ Eita.” he snarled. His voice was impossibly deep and absolutely  _ furious. _

The only sounds in the room were Semi’s pathetic gasps.  _ Oh,  _ **_fuck._ **

Slowly, yet faster than before, Ushijima pulled out. It (finally!) seemed like his near-infinite patience was wearing thin. Then, less like he was trying to fuck him and more like he was about to kick the shit out of him, he rammed back into Semi’s hole with a satisfied grunt. Then Ushijima was railing him against the mattress. “So tight—just—just for  _ me,” _

If just the feeling of Ushijima’s cock inside of him was a religious experience, Semi was pretty sure he just met God. He was so vocal he was ashamed. He was legitimately  _ wailing _ he was so close, mere seconds away from tumbling over the edge, and Ushijima had  _ just _ started fucking him. Semi didn’t think coming untouched was actually a thing, but Ushijima seemed intent on changing that.

“God, oh God  _ don’t stop!” _ Semi pleaded, but Wakatoshi did just that, buried just deep enough to grind on his prostate teasingly. Semi might’ve sobbed from being denied his release. “No! Please, faster, faster, I’ll do anything—!” Ushijima shoved two fingers in his mouth, thrusting in and out in sync with the leisurely pace of his hips.

“Quiet. Don’t want a dorm monitor to check on any suspicious noises, hm? It would be unfortunate if you were caught in such a  _ compromising _ position,” Ushijima scolded him as if he were a child, and Semi really shouldn’t find it hot but he couldn’t help the way his dick twitched against his stomach in interest. “And be honest,” He smacked a powerful palm against Semi’s ass and he  _ whimpered _ around his fingers _. _ “You’d love it even more if I didn’t move. You’d be the perfect little cockwarmer,” He thrust in even further, impossibly enough, and Semi was starting to believe his words. This was his purpose. This was all he was made for—stretching around Ushijima’s shaft like a sleeve.

Semi was never this submissive but God, he’d never felt so hard in his life. Where the fuck had this version of Ushijima even _ come  _ from? He’d never even kissed him without permission, but here he was, giving Semi an absolute ass-thrashing in his own dorm room. Sleeping in this bed would never be the same.

Obediently, he began to suck on Ushijima’s fingers with a downright pornographic sound, swirling his tongue around each one thoroughly. When Ushijima purposely brushed across his prostate, his eyes rolled back into his head and his body twitched, head lolling forward and accidentally forcing him to deep throat his fingers. “Mmph!” he cried, but his throat opened around them easily. 

Ushijima stilled, and Semi  _ so _ wished he could see the face he had on right now. “You didn’t even choke. When did you…?”

All he did in reply was smirk around his fingers and hum. (Semi would die before admitting it, but he’d be training himself out a gag reflex with a toothbrush and  _ Christ _ did it pay off.)

Wakatoshi made a frustrated noise and withdrew his hand with a lewd  _ pop _ noise, hastily gripping Semi’s hips tight enough to leave little finger-shaped bruises for the next week. “You’re going to  _ kill me, _ Eita.”

Semi was shaking in anticipation as he glanced over his shoulder. He gave his boyfriend a cheeky smile. “That’s kind of the point,” With a lick of his lips, he told him, “Do your worst.” 

The flash of dominance that ran across Ushijima’s face was deadly.

“Bite your pillow,” He commanded. Semi obeyed, hesitant to look away, but dug his teeth into the pillow nonetheless. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you can barely walk. I’m going to edge you over and over again until the only thing you remember is my name,” He bit down on his shoulder and Semi gave a shriek that melted into a low moan. “And then, and only then, am I going to let you cum. I’m going to use you and overstimulate you and you’ll be  _ begging  _ me to stop. ”

Semi had never heard Ushijima curse before today.

_ Fuuuuuuuuuuck. _

Ushijima paused for a moment to press a gentle kiss against the nape of Semi’s neck. “...Is this okay?” he murmured, breaking character.

Eita made an angry little pouting noise. “Toshi, if you don’t fuck me right now—!” a sound bubbled out of his throat didn’t know he was  _ capable _ of when Ushijima resumed fucking into him with earnest.

—

Ushijima made good on his promise. Eita couldn’t walk properly for  _ days. _

Mortifyingly enough, however, Tendou took to covering Goshiki’s eyes in the locker room until the marks faded to an ‘acceptable degree.’

It was still worth it though.

**Author's Note:**

> poor goshiki...
> 
> let's play a game of 'how long will it take me to regret posting this on my account and then orphan it’
> 
> [edit: the answer is four days]
> 
> [tumblr](https://irleggsywrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thank you for reading & please leave a comment on your way out—it’s the only way my stupid lizard brain stays motivated to write.


End file.
